Voorspel tot Sunnydale: De vampier en de Goede Strijd
by Niels van Eekelen
Summary: Het is 1996, en Angel heeft Buffy Summers net voor het eerst gezien. Zijn gids, Whistler, stuurt hem naar het kleine plaatsje Sunnydale om haar daar op te wachten. Maar Angel is niet het enige wezen met een interesse in het stadje op de Hellmouth, dus is het nog maar de vraag of hij zijn eindbestemming zal bereiken.


**De vampier**

**en**

**de Goede Strijd**

Het tweede deel van het _Voorspel tot Sunnydale_

Door Niels van Eekelen

**Los Angeles, 1996**

Het bloed was nog nat.

Hij kon het zien aan de manier waarop de plas het maanlicht reflecteerde, aan de levendige rode kleur, zo anders dan het verfrommelde bruin dat het uiteindelijk zou worden. Bovendien kon hij het ruiken.

Waarschijnlijk zou het wel de hele nacht duren voordat een plas van dat formaat helemaal overdekt zou zijn met een droge korst. Op zich een interessant schouwspel om naar te blijven kijken, maar het zou al snel saai worden. Het bloed op zijn handen was al vrijwel onmiddellijk opgedroogd.

Ze waren een erg godvruchtige familie geweest. Precies zoals hij ze het liefst had. Een vader, een moeder, vier kinderen, van een rondborstige, zestien jaar oude dochter tot een schattig peutertje van een zoon. Deze hele zondag lang had de familie hun Anglicaanse pastoor geholpen met de o zo langzaam voortschrijdende klus van het restaureren van de kerk van hun parochie. Ze hadden vloeren geschrobd. Ze hadden het glas-in-lood in de ramen opgepoetst. Hij wist zeker dat de jongere kinderen een hekel hadden gehad aan iedere seconde dat ze bezig waren geweest—toch waren ze net voordat hij ze allemaal vermoordde bloedenthousiast geweest. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid waren ze nog nooit na het donker buiten geweest, in ieder geval niet met ouderlijke toestemming. Ze waren helemaal opgewonden geweest en—ondanks dat hun oudere zus hen geruststelde dat er _echt_ geen monsters verstopt zaten in de schaduwen—doodsbenauwd. Hij had de dochter voor het laatst bewaard, zodat ze goed kon zien hoe fout ze het wel niet had gehad. Nadat hij ze allemaal had gedood had hij hun wangen opengesneden. Hij tekende het teken van hun God met zijn demonische klauwen. Er was geen God. Zijn bestaan was daar bewijs genoeg voor, en diegenen die er toch in geloofden amuseerden hem mateloos.

Hij had niet van hun bloed gedronken. Niet dat hij geen dorst had—wanneer had hij dat immers niet?—maar hij had gewoon willen zien hoe hun bloed zou vloeien, onbelemmerd. Het was eigenlijk een ongelooflijke zonde. En hij deed het, omdat hij het kon.

De geur van bloed doorweekte de lucht. Het zo sterk ruiken, en het toch niet proeven was een zoete marteling, maar niet een die hij nog veel langer uit zou houden. Het was hoog tijd om te beginnen met de nachtelijke jacht. Hij wachtte alleen nog op… ah, daar was ze al. Darla, zijn maker. Hij kon haar zachtjes aan horen komen lopen over het grindpad. Hij kon haar zijn naam horen zeggen…

"Angel!"

Angel besefte zich abrupt dat hij naar zijn handen zat te staren. Er zat geen bloed op, en voor het eerst in een erg lange tijd waren ze ook niet bedekt met een laag vuil. Het sadistische plezier dat hij had beleefd aan de onnodige dood van een onschuldige familie was al honderd jaar lang verdwenen. En toch was het nooit verder weg dan de herinnering ervan die hij met zich meedroeg—oftewel, nooit verder dan een enkele seconde. Angel besefte zich ook dat het niet Darla was die hij zijn naam had horen roepen. Niet in het heden, tenminste.

"Hé, Angel!"

De vampier met een ziel keek eindelijk op. Hij was in een straat in Los Angeles, herinnerde hij zich. Het was kort na zonsondergang. Angel stond op, trok zijn nieuwe, zwarte kleren recht en stapte af op de huurauto die aan de rand van de weg geparkeerd stond. De auto zag er ouder uit dan Angel zich voelde. De persoon die achter het stuur zat was jong van uiterlijk, en had een slecht pak aan over een lawaaierig shirt. Hij zag er uit als een aan lager wal geraakte maffioso. Zijn houding, wist Angel uit ervaring, was al even luidruchtig en zenuwslopend als zijn kleding.

"Hoi Whistler," begroette hij de demon.

"Ik heb een echte schoonheid voor je gevonden, maat," zei Whistler hem, "neusje van de zalm. Zo maken ze ze niet meer, tegenwoordig."

"En ook al heel lang niet meer," merkte Angel stilletjes op.

"Ha ha. Je zou zo de vierde Marx broer kunnen zijn, weet je dat?" sloeg Whistler terug. "Hoe dan ook, dit hoogstandje van de Amerikaanse technologie kan je daar brengen waar je zijn moet. Minder dan ziljard kilometer op de meter. Vloekt natuurlijk bij je kleren, maar dat is je eigen schuld. Moet je het advies van een maestro van de mode maar niet in de wind slaan." Terwijl de demon praatte, inspecteerde Angel de auto. Hij was niet bepaald een expert op dit gebied—in zijn tijd was een paard altijd snel genoeg geweest—maar het leek hem dat de auto het wel zou redden. Het was immers maar een paar uurtjes rijden.

Plotseling keek Angel verschrikt op. "Wacht eens even, Whistler," zei hij, "hij kan _mij_ daar brengen? Kom jij niet met me mee?"

De man met de demonische kleren lachte. "Ik? Naar een Hellmouth _toe_ gaan? Expres?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Het einde van de wereld moet wel heel dichtbij zijn voordat ik daaraan begin. Nee, Angel jongen, dit is _jouw_ lotsbestemming, niet de mijne." Toen zuchtte hij. "Eerlijkgezegd? Naar die Hellmouth toegaan klinkt me nog geeneens zo slecht in de oren op het moment. Toen ik bij het autoverhuurbedrijf aankwam stond er een verdomde advocaat op me te wachten. Heeft me gedagvaard tot ik er bij neerviel. Ik heb de vorige keer dat ik in LA was een beetje herrie geschopt."

"En je bent van plan echt op te komen dagen?" vroeg Angel. Hij had niet gedacht dat Whistler zich erg zou storen aan menselijke wetten.

Dat deed hij ook niet. "Ik heb niet veel keus," legde de demon uit. "Die slimme jongen had een heksenmeester meegenomen om me goed aan die dagvaarding te binden. God, ik wist wel dat ik niet terug had moeten komen naar Los Angeles, maar ja, de vampier met een ziel moet toch zijn lotsbestemming kunnen vervullen, nietwaar?"

Angel bleef stil. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen.

Whistler mepte een paar keer op het dak van de auto met de palm van zijn hand. Angel hield zijn hart vast voor de auto. "Nou? Hup hup!" spoorde Whistler hem aan. "Hoog tijd dat je d'r van tussen gaat. De weg is nog lang, 'miles to go before you sleep,' en wat al niet."

De vampier opende het portier, maar twijfelde toen. Hij was hier niet goed in, nooit geweest ook, maar hij kon niet gewoon _niets_ zeggen. "Whistler," zei hij uiteindelijk, "dank je."

De demon zette verschrikt een stap achteruit. "Yuch!" riep hij uit. "Niet sentimenteel gaan doen, oké? Stap nou maar gewoon in die auto en rijd weg."

En dat is precies wat Angel deed.

* * *

Whistler kromp ineen toen hij de auto van de stoeprand weg zag slingeren. Met het zien van die rijstijl begon hij zich opeens af te vragen of de vampier de uitdaging van de goede strijd niet alleen had aangenomen uit een door schuldgevoelens geïnspireerde zelfvernietigingsdrang. Nèh. Whistler had de nieuwe Slayer ook gezien. Als er ooit een reden was geweest om in leven te blijven… Ook begon hij zich af te vragen of de huurauto het echt wel tot in Sunnydale zou redden. Goed duimen. Het zou flink vernederend zijn als de wereld verging omdat haar voorvechter met panne langs de weg stond.

"Ondankbare vlegel," grapte de demon. "Je had best wel eens aan mogen bieden om als mijn alibi te getuigen, weet je?" Hij grinnikte om zijn eigen grapje, maar hij wist dat Angel zijn eigen pad moest volgen. Die verrekte Powers That Be hadden het hem vaak genoeg op het hart gedrukt dat er geen twijfel mogelijk was. Ongetwijfeld kon Angel heel wat moeilijkheden verwachten voordat hij zichzelf kon vergeven—als hij dat al ooit zou kunnen. Maar toch, dacht Whistler met een rilling op zijn rug, hij hoopte maar dat Angel nooit met de advocaten die hem nu moesten hebben overhoop zou komen te liggen.

* * *

Skyler sleepte nerveus met zijn voeten. Hij had nu al spijt van deze deal, maar hij was te gehecht aan zijn leven om nu nog terug te proberen te krabbelen. Bovendien had hij het geld hard nodig voor zijn nieuwe appartementje in Sunnydale, en om een beetje voorraad in te slaan om zijn handeltje op gang te houden. Dat, en aan wie anders had hij nou twee dozijn Fyarl eieren die op het punt stonden uit te komen kwijt gekund?

Dus volgde Skyler de wrattige hielenlikker met wie hij tot nu toe had onderhandeld tot diep in het oude landhuis. Het landhuis lag een flink stuk buiten de gemeentegrens van Sunnydale, maar het verbaasde Skyler niks dat deze demonenmeesteres had gekozen om hier te verblijven. Hij kon de Hellmouth nog altijd voelen, zelfs op deze afstand. Hij krabde aan zijn hoorns.

"U zou zich zeer vereerd moeten voelen," verzekerde het smerige ding dat hem voorging hem, "dat Haar Allerprachtigste u persoonlijk wil zien." Hij schudde moedeloos zijn hoofd, en vervolgde, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Skyler: "Ik heb nog zo geprobeerd Hare Verbazingwekkendheid te overtuigen dat het verkrijgen van de Fyarl eieren geheel en alleen mijn eigen verdienste was, dat u ze alleen maar ergens had liggen, maar natuurlijk weet de Glorieuze het het beste."

Zij, de Grote en Machtige, of hoe haar ook noemden, had het nodig gevonden om hem _drie dagen_ in dat oude landhuis te laten zitten wachten voordat ze hem uiteindelijk wilde zien. Gedurende al die tijd waren de wrattige kereltjes—er waren er zeker tien of meer—ongelooflijk zenuwachtig geweest. Nu had ze hem dan eindelijk ontboden, en misschien zou hij nadat ze hem gezien had zich weer veilig met zijn eigen zaken mogen gaan bemoeien.

In de deuropening bleef Skyler staan. De ruimte aan de andere kant van de deur kon hij alleen maar omschrijven als een troonzaal. Een duistere, beangstigende troonzaal met vierentwintig jonge Fyarl demonen en de eierschalen waar ze niet meer dan een paar uur geleden uit waren gekropen. Maar toch, een troonzaal. Wratje bleef een paar stappen voor hem grijnzend en in zijn handen wrijvend op hem staan wachten, dus Skyler ging voorzichtig achter hem aan.

"Ehhh… hallo?" probeerde hij.

"Nou nou nou," klonk een stem van de in schaduwen gehulde troon vandaan. "Als jij niet het schattigste kleine dingetje bent dat ik ooit gezien heb! Met die outfit zie je eruit als een toerist," voegde de stem er in een doffe toon aan toe.

Skyler maakte snel een halve buiging. Hij had geen idee wat hier passend was. Met alle verschillende demonengewoontes wist je het maar nooit. "Dank u, eh, em, vrouwe?" De stem _klonk_ zeker vrouwelijk.

Zijn woorden werden beantwoord door een kristallen lach. "Liefje! Je kan me niet zien in het donker, hè? Da's voor m'n _boe-boe_ babytjes," legde de stem uit. Ze veranderde van toon alsof ze een liefhebbend moeder was die naar haar monsterlijke kinderen kirde. "Ze kunnen niet zo best tegen het licht wanneer ze nog maar pas uit het ei zijn gekomen. Maar ja! Het is een wrede wereld!" Er klonk een geluid alsof iemand in haar handen klapte, en plotseling lichtte de hele zaal op. de Fyarl jongen krijsten het uit en probeerden tevergeefs het licht van hun ogen te weren met hun armen. Het zou nog uren duren voordat ze volgroeid zouden zijn, maar ze zagen er al angstaanjagend genoeg uit om de rillingen over Skylers rug te laten lopen. Dit was nou waarom hij de eieren zo nodig kwijt had gewild. Verbazingwekkend genoeg speelden de schurftige slaafjes die voor de wezens aan het zorgen waren het klaar om _en_ de Fyarls te kalmeren, _en_ achteruit te springen naar een veilige afstand.

Toch werd Skylers aandacht al snel teruggetrokken naar de vrouw die tegen hem gesproken had. Hij moest zichzelf eraan herinneren om zijn mond dicht te doen. Zij moest ongetwijfeld het mooiste wezen zijn dat hij ooit gezien had. Ze was een menselijke vrouw, of tenminste, zo zag ze er uit. Blond haar krulde neer over haar schouders, en omlijstte een perfect gezicht. Ze had een leren jurk aan die nooit confectie kon zijn—hij paste veel te precies om al die welvingen—en zat ontspannen, verleidelijk, met haar benen over elkaar over de armleuning van haar troon. Skyler moest een instinctieve neiging onderdrukken om op zijn knieën neer te vallen en dit schepsel te aanbidden.

"Buig neer," kondigde Skylers schurftige begeleider af, "want u bent vereerd om in de aanwezigheid te zijn van Hare Allerprachtigerlijkerheid, Uw Meesteres, Glorificus!" Skyler boog automatisch, voordat hij zichzelf tegen kon houden.

Glorificus wuifde haar vingers naar hem. "Hoi daar!" Ze lachte naar hem als naar een schattig, vijf jaar oud jochie.

"Ik, eh…" begon Skyler twijfelend, "ik ben blij dat ik u van dienst kon zijn. Prettig zaken met u te doen."

Te laat, en met een vuile blik naar Skyler, stapte de schurftige demon naar voren om hem voor te stellen. "Dit is de nederige demon Skyler, Uwe—" Zijn meesteres legde hem het zwijgen op met een scherpe handbeweging.

"Ik weet wie'die is, Dreg schatje. Dit is de jongeman die m'n mooie babytjes bij mammie thuis heeft gebracht."

"Errr." Het kostte Skyler moeite om niet naar de vrouw te staren—wat ze ook in werkelijkheid was, vrouw was er een deel van—het leidde hem teveel af. "Dat was—ben—ik inderdaad, vrouwe," kreeg hij eruit. "Als u het niet erg vindt dat ik het vraag… waarvoor wilde u … uw babies… kopen?"

Ze leek eerlijk verbaasd door de vraag. "Maar, om te doden, te verminken en te vernietigen, natuurlijk, jij domoor! Waar zijn die slome Fyarls anders goed voor?"

"Maar vrouwe"—hij ging _niet_ net als wratje iedere keer iets nieuws verzinnen om haar te noemen: zoveel fantasie had hij niet eens—"wie is't die u zo graag dood wil hebben?" Vierentwintig Fyarl demonen zouden een flink leger maken als ze eenmaal volgroeid waren. Morgen.

Glorificus knipperde met haar ogen. "Kweenie." Toen haalde ze haar schouders op en toverde een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. "Oh, geen zorgen. Ik weet zeker dat er wel _iemand_ langskomt die een goed pak slaag nodig heeft."

* * *

Haar bloed was zoet.

Hij liet het bloed rondgaan in zijn mond alsof hij een sjieke wijn aan het proeven was. Het smaakte hem beter dan wijn ooit gedaan had, zeker nu dat zowel hij als zijn smaakpapillen dood waren. Bloed was het enige wat hem nog goed smaakte. Gelukkig voor hem was bloed overal te krijgen, en er was zoveel variatie als hij maar wilde.

Die avond was een bijzondere gelegenheid, dus had hij de beste drank meegenomen die hij maar kon vinden. Zijn mok bier stond onaangeraakt voor hem op tafel. Hij had hem alleen maar besteld zodat de waard hem niet zou proberen uit de bar te gooien. Nee, zijn drinken hield hij dicht tegen zich aan. Ze was maar iets van acht jaar oud—misschien tien; hij was nooit erg goed geweest in het schatten van kinderleeftijden—en als niemand meer aandacht aan hen besteedde dan noodzakelijk was, leek het erop alsof ze tegen haar vaders borstkas lag te slapen. Als iemand beter had opgelet, dan had hij gemerkt dat haar ademhaling erg ondiep was, of dat ze een wond in haar halsslagader had.

Hij hield het meisje voorlopig nog in leven. Zo zoet als haar bloed ook was, hij kende Darla, en wist wat een kieskeurige eter ze zijn kon—ze raakte nooit iets aan als het al dood was. En vanavond zou hij zijn maker voor de eerste keer in maanden terugzien.

"Ach wat lief," klonk er een stem van boven hem, en hij slikte eindelijk het bloed door en keek op. "Heb je een cadeautje voor me meegebracht, Angelus?" Darla glimlachte op hem neer, een goud-harige verschijning. Ze kwam naast hem zitten, en hij overhandigde het kind aan haar.

"Een zoenoffer," vertelde hij de vampiere. "Ik ging wel een beetje _erg_ ver, toen in de bergen." Dat was wel heel zwak uitgedrukt, maar het was zo ver als hij wilde gaan om weer bij te leggen. Darla nam een lange slok uit het meisje, die slechts zwak kreunde—het meisje was er nu zo goed als geweest. Darla was een moeder die haar dochtertje een knuffel gaf, en niemand die beter wist.

Toen het kind op was lachte Darla weer naar hem, met een blos op haar wangen van de warmte van haar maaltijd. "O, Angelus, is dat hoe je het wilt noemen? Wat is er gebeurd met de grootste opschepper van Europa?" Ze ging wijselijk door voordat haar minnaar antwoordt kon geven. "Ach, ik ben alleen maar opgelucht dat je dat met dat klooster hebt opgegeven." Ze bibberde even. "Ik heb het je wel duizend keer verteld—met al die heilige relikwieën is dat niets voor ons. Echt, ik was al bang dat je niet hier zou zijn, Angelus, dat je nog altijd daar in de bergen zou zitten, met je plannetjes en je ideeën. Ik—"

"Ik heb het niet opgegeven." Er was een glans in zijn ogen toen hij het haar vertelde.

Darla's ogen werden plotseling groot. "Je hebt 't niet—Je hebt ze gedood?"

Zijn grijns was zo breed als zijn gezicht. "Ik heb de monniken gedood," bevestigde hij. "Tot het laatste stukje vroomheid aan toe." Toen de twee kort voor de eerste sneeuw in de bergen langs een afgezonderd klooster waren gekomen, had de vampier zich persoonlijk beledigd gevoeld door de vrome reinheid van de monniken. Dat ze in afzondering leefden om de wereld te beschermen tegen een demon die ze gevangen hielden was hem ook niet zo goed bekomen. Maar het was niet zo makkelijk gebleken als het leek om een groep onschuldigen te vermoorden, niet op gewijde grond. Hij zou Darla er later nog wel alles over vertellen. Behalve dan dat gedeelte waar een confrontatie met de demon die hij bevrijd had van de monniken hem bijna vernietigd had. Hij speelde met de grote edelsteen in zijn zak. Hij had hem uit het klooster meegenomen om aan Darla cadeau te doen, maar nu wilde hij hem toch liever zelf houden. "Kwam zelfs nog wat bedevaartgangers tegen toen ik hierheen kwam nadat de sneeuw begon te smelten."

Darla lachtte haar muzikale lach, en richtte een trotse blik op hem. Toen ze naar hem toe draaide om hem te zoenen weerspiegelden haar ogen het licht van de kaarsen op tafel recht in de zijne.

Angel kwam met een schok uit de herinnering.

Het licht dat hem in zijn ogen scheen was veel te fel om van een kaars afkomstig te zijn. Dat was 1781. Dit was 1996, ruim twee eeuwen later. Toentertijd was Angel een demon, niets meer en niets minder, en hoewel hij zich na honderd jaar nog steeds regelmatig afvroeg hoeveel verschil het uiteindelijk maakte, had hij nu zijn ziel terug. Snel keerde hij zijn gedachten naar wat hij op weg was om te gaan doen. De goede strijd, zijn verlossing verdienen. Hij had er nooit in geloofd dat hij ooit vergiffenis kon verdienen—nou, dat deed hij nog steeds niet, niet echt, maar nu wist hij tenminste dat hij het toch moest proberen. Als hij het ooit ook maar een beetje waard wilde zijn moest hij het proberen. Whistler had hem dat idee gegeven, iets om hem af te leiden van de nachtmerries over de dingen die hij gedaan had, die ieder moment van zijn onsterfelijke leven vulden.

Een oorverdovend lawaai sneed door zijn gedachten, en plotseling besefte Angel zich dat hij nog steeds achter het stuur zat, en dat hij, afgeleid door zijn gedachten, in het pad van een op hem afkomende vrachtwagen was geslingerd. Het verblindende licht waren de koplampen van de vrachtwagen. Het lawaai was de toeter. De afstand werd steeds kleiner.

Met een reflexbeweging gaf Angel zo hard als hij kon een slinger aan het stuur. Zijn huurauto maakte een pijnlijk geluid dat klonk als de doodskreet van een Skjolddemon, maar hij draaide bij en schoot aan de kant. Hij miste de vrachtwagen op een paar centimeter.

Angel slaakte al bijna een zucht van opluchting toen de motor van zijn auto opeens onheilspellend stil viel. De auto was nog altijd recht op de berm gericht, en schoot met hoge snelheid op zijn doel af. Angel trapte het rempedaal tegen de bodem van de auto. Het pedaal bood weinig weerstand en Angels voet vloog dwars door de vloer heen. De vampier had nauwelijks de tijd om ineen te duiken voordat hij van de weg afvloog.

* * *

Skyler sprong in zijn Volkswagen en gaf flink gas richting Sunnydale. Ondanks dat ze al meer dan tien jaar samen waren maakte het hem eerlijk niets uit of zijn trouwe wagentje er het leven bij liet, zolang als de auto hem maar flink ver van dat geschifte wijf bracht voordat hij het begaf. Gestoord! Ze was gestoord! _Niemand_ fokte Fyarls alleen omdat ze het leuk vond. Fyarl demonen mochten dan wel niet zo lang leven, zowel omdat ze snel oud werden als omdat ze zo stom waren dat verhongerden voordat ze eraan dachten om naar iets om te eten op zoek te gaan, maar de hoeveelheid schade die ze aan konden richten was er niet minder om—dat was legendarisch. Als je een stad plat wilde leggen, dan fokte je een enkel nest van tien tot twaalf Fyarl eieren. Mensen konden zich de _naam_ van de laatste stad die dat was overkomen niet eens herinneren.

Hij trapte zo hard mogelijk het gaspedaal in. Laat Glorificus alsjeblieft alsjeblieft _alsjeblieft_ haar legertje ergens anders mee naar toe nemen! Skyler had een drie-jarig huurcontract op zijn nieuwe appartementje in Sunnydale, en hij kon het simpelweg niet betalen om te vluchten. Deze keer niet, tenminste. Deze keer zou hij gewoon goed moeten duimen, zijn ogen dicht houden, en hopen dat het allemaal wegging. Maar hij maakte zichzelf een belofte dat hij wat geld op zou sparen, en dat hij de volgende keer dat iemand 'het einde van de wereld' ging spelen er als een haas vandoor zou gaan.

Toen hij het _Welkom in Sunnydale_ bordje voorbijsnelde slaakte de demon een zucht van opluchting. Nu was hij echt dichtbij de Hellmouth, en dat was een geruststellende gedachte. Wat kon een demon hier immers gebeuren, zo dicht bij die nexus van helse machten?

* * *

Zijn vingers bloedden.

De geur ervan bleef in zijn neus hangen, een raar opwindende geur, maar opwinding was wel het minste wat hij aan zijn hoofd had. De blinde, dierlijke paniek was belangrijker. Hij was nog maar een paar eeuwenlange minuten geleden wakker geworden, in een piepkleine, gesloten ruimte, in volslagen duisternis. Verrassend genoeg kon hij, ondanks dat hij op een of andere manier wist dat het volslagen duister was, toch nog genoeg zien om de doodskist om hem heen, en zijn paasbeste kleren te zien.

Hij. Lag. In. een. Doodskist.

Als een wild beest was hij aan de laag stof boven hem gaan klauwen, daarna aan het hout, en nu uiteindelijk aan de meters aarde. Zijn vingers en handen voelden sterker aan dan normaal, op de een of andere manier—als de klauwen van een roofdier—maar ze waren nog altijd van vlees en bloed, en dus bloedde hij.

Eerst vaag, en toen helderder, begonnen de herinneringen terug te komen. Ze moesten vechten om boven de dierlijke bloeddorst die zijn geest benevelde uit te komen, net zo hard als hij aan het vechten was om door de aarde heen te komen, maar ze kwamen terug. De vrouw, de tengere vrouw in het steegje. Ze had een snee opengesneden op haar boezem, nadat ze hem open had gesneden—Nee! Ze had hem niet gesneden, ze had hem gebeten! En hij had haar teruggebeten, en dorstig gedronken uit die snee op haar borst.

Angel kokhalsde bij de herinnering aan de smaak van die eerste slok bloed, voordat hij de adrenaline, het leven erin begon te proeven. Maar nu was hij niet aan het drinken. Nooit weer. Hij was niet eens begraven, dwong hij zichzelf om vast te stellen. Hij duwde de herinnering diep weg in zijn geest.

Toch _was_ Angel bewusteloos geweest. Hij herinnerde zich de vrachtwagen. Zijn huurauto was een wrak. Hij was nauwelijks te herkennen als een auto, laat staan dat hij nog kon rijden. Angel zat klem in wat ervan over was, maar, gelukkig, hij was niet ernstig verwond. Boos nam hij de gestalte van de vampier in hem aan. Dit was nou wat er gebeurde wanneer hij zijn verleden zijn heden liet overweldigen. Eén enkele trap lanceerde het portier tien meter en verder door de lucht, en Angel kroop uit het voertuig.

Hij was een behoorlijke tijd bewusteloos geweest. Dat kon Angel in de lucht ruiken. De geur van de zonsopgang was nog niet aanwezig, maar hij was dichter bij dan die van de zonsondergang. De vampier betwijfelde of hij het nog tot in Sunnydale zou redden voordat de zon opkwam, al helemaal zonder vervoer. Een enkele dag vertraging zou niet echt iets uitmaken—de gebeurtenissen rond de Hellmouth zouden pas over een aantal weken plaats gaan vinden—maar dit was een behoorlijk verlaten stuk land, en hij kon maar beter beginnen met zoeken naar een of andere schuilplaats om de dag in door te brengen. Hij kon niet bij de auto blijven. Die lag dicht genoeg bij de weg dat hij aandacht zou trekken zou gauw als er wat meer verkeer op gang kwam, en uiteindelijk zou er dan iemand langskomen die hem zou willen helpen—recht het zonlicht in.

Nergens dat Angel kon zien was er een mogelijke schuilplaats in zicht, dus hij kon net zo goed verder gaan in de richting van Sunnydale. Nu hij niet meer gebonden was aan de snelweg kon hij zelfs een stuk afsnijden door recht op het plaatsje af te gaan—of zo recht er op af als hij kon bepalen. Er zou onderweg ongetwijfeld wel ergens een plekje zijn dat het zonlicht net zo min kon verdragen als hij.

Angel dwong zichzelf om een flink tempo te zetten. Aan het begin deed er iedere keer dat een van zijn voeten tegen de grond ramde iets pijn in zijn borst, maar dat ging al snel voorbij. Wat voor verwondingen hij ook was opgelopen in het ongeluk, het was niets dat zijn onnatuurlijke gestelsel niet aankon. Nee, het waren noch zijn verwondingen, noch het gebrek aan een schaduwrijke schuilplek waarover Angel zich zorgen maakte. Hij had al lang genoeg geleefd om te weten dat dat soort dingen of zichzelf wel oplosten, of hem uiteindelijk het leven zouden kosten, en er was niks dat hij eraan kon doen. Het waren de herinneringen waarover de eeuwenoude vampier zich zorgen maakte.

Gedurende een onbeschrijfelijk lange tijd, bijna ononderbroken vanaf het jaar dat hij zijn ziel terugkreeg door middel van een zigeunervloek, had Angel zitten zwelgen in schuldgevoelens en zelfmedelijden. Vooral schuldgevoelens. Langzaam maar zeker was hij helemaal losgeraakt van het heden. Angel merkte nauwelijks meer hoe lang hij in de goot lag; hij had zelfs niet eens gemerkt hoe zijn kleren weg aan het rotten waren totdat hij door kreeg dat zelfs de ratten op de loop gingen voor zijn stank. De vampier had al langer dan de meeste mensen überhaupt leefden niets ergers dan ratten pijn gedaan, maar om er zeker van te zijn dat hij nooit zijn schuld zou vergeten had hij ervoor gezorgd dat de herinneringen altijd vers bleven.

Maar toen had Whistler hem gevonden, en hoe hij ook tegen had gesparteld, de vriendelijke demon had Angel uit zijn zelfmedelijdende sleur getrokken, en hij had hem zelfs iets gegeven om op te concentreren dat het waard was. De goede strijd. De dingen zoals hij vroeger was bevechten. Ookal geloofde hij niet echt dat hij met de strijd zijn schuld weg kon werken, hij hoopte toch dat hij erdoor met zichzelf zou leren leven. O, ergens diep van binnen wist hij ook wel dat de goede strijd niet over zijn schuldgevoelens mocht gaan—het ging over de goede strijd, over het maken van de juiste keuzes—maar hij had maar zoveel te geven. Tot nu toe waren zijn herinneringen aan zijn schuld nog even helder als altijd. Als Angel niet gauw herleerde om op het hier-en-nu te concentreren, zou de goede strijd voor hem snel voorbij zijn, en dan zou er van hem alleen nog maar wat as op de wind over zijn. Hij moest echt leren om te denken aan de mensen die hij kon redden.

Angel bleef staan en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Hij ademde diep in. In de nachtlucht vond hij de vluchtige geur van de dageraad. Die zat er nu echt aan te komen. Niet al over een paar minuten, maar snel genoeg. Als Angel niet snel een schuilplaats vond zou hij zichzelf moeten begraven. Hij huiverde. Iedere vampier herinnerde zich die eerste momenten, toen hij zich een weg uit zijn graf moest banen, en er was er geen enkele die het graag over zou doen.

Sinds hij was begonnen met lopen had hij zich alleen geconcentreerd op wat recht voor hem lag, in de hoop dat hij toch nog de buitenwijken van Sunnydale zou kunnen bereiken. Daar was het nu te laat voor, en Angel keek voor de eerste maal goed om zich heen. Ergens in de verte kon hij net iets onderscheiden. De vampier wist het niet zeker, maar hij dacht dat het een huis was, een ouderwets landhuis misschien. Als het hier lag was het waarschijnlijk verlaten, maar hoe dan ook, Angel had weinig keus meer. Hij rende er op af.

Op topvampierensnelheid kostte het Angel nog geen tien minuten om het gebouw te bereiken. Hij had het goed gezien: het was een oud landhuis uit de koloniale tijd. Het was enorm. En, tot Angels opluchting, het was ook heel erg verlaten. De ramen op de begane grond zaten allemaal dichtgetimmerd. Angel probeerde de deur niet eens—ongetwijfeld zat die stevig op slot. Als er overdag iemand langskwam zouden ze het onmiddelijk merken als hij een van de ramen openbrak, dus besloot Angel om op het dak van de veranda te klimmen. Hij klauterde er met gemak bovenop, en met zijn jas om zijn arm gewikkeld mepte hij een vuist door het glas heen. Toen verwijderde hij de overgebleven glasscherven uit het venster en klom, met zijn jas weer aan, naar binnen.

Het was verrassend donker daarbinnen. Het licht van net voor de zonsopgang was buiten langzaam genoeg opgekomen dat Angel het nauwelijks gemerkt had, maar het was er wel. Het duurde eventjes voordat Angels ogen zich hadden aangepast aan het donker.

En toen hij weer goed kon zien keek hij recht in het gezicht van het meest afgrijselijke wezen. Het zag er uit als de personificatie van het kwaad, bedekt met meer schurften, wratten en verrotting dan een natuurlijk wezen overleefd zou kunnen hebben, alsof het vlees het kwaad dat het omvatte niet meer binnen kon houden. Het keek Angel recht in zijn ogen met duistere, te wijde ogen. Angel besefte zich dat hij bloed rook. Hij zette zich schrap en gromde zonder dat hij het zelf door had, klaar om zich te verdedigen.

En het afschuwelijke wezen gaf een gilletje, draaide zich om, en rende weg.

* * *

Hare Allervoortreffelijkste En Allersmakelijkste Vurrukkullukheid, Zij Wier Naam De Vogelen Laat Zingen En De Laagste Der Lage Insecten Laat Dansen Van Kruiperige Blijdschap, Glorificus—noem haar maar Glory—was zo langzamerhand strontverveeld. Ze had eerder liedjes gezongen voor haar legertje van Fyarldemonen, maar ze had de indruk gekregen dat ze haar niet voldoende op prijs stelden, dus was ze er maar weer mee opgehouden. Dat was ook wanneer ze zich had beseft dat Fyarls eigenlijk foeilelijke wezens waren. Nu weigerde ze zelfs maar om naar ze te kijken. Ze wenste dat er iemand langs kwam die het vermoorden waard was.

Net onder de troon gaf Jinx een gilletje: een van de Fyarls had naar hem gesnauwd. Glory deed _tsj_. Ze waren allemaal zo neurotisch wanneer ze bij de demonen in de buurt kwamen, en alleen maar omdat er eentje één miezerige vinger van Kwul had afgebeten toen ze uit hun eieren kwamen.

"Zit je constant in een mensenlichaam gevangen," klaagde Glory geïrriteerd, "en je breekt één keertje los in, jeweetwel, _tien_ jaar. Is het nou echt zo heel erg fout om dan ook maar het kleinste beetje lol te verwachten?" Ze zuchtte dramatisch, en legde de rug van haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd. Het leven was gewoonweg niet eerlijk. Het had er een tijdje goed uitgezien toen Dreg haar haar lieve kleine babytjes wist te brengen, maar al dit wachten werd haar dood nog, weet je wel? En tot overmaat van ramp was ze toen ook nog weer in _hem_ terug veranderd, een paar dagen terug. Ze was dan wel weer opnieuw ontsnapt, maar dat was helemaal niet leuk geweest.

Misschien moest ze Jinx haar een spiegel laten brengen. Glory voelde er wel wat voor om zich op te maken. Ze kon zich er niks van herinneren, maar ze had nu al zo lang gevangengezeten in een mannenlichaam dat het gebrek aan make-up gewoon tastbaar was.

Toen hoorde Glory het getriptrap van kleine voetjes die op haar afkwamen. Dat moest Kwul wel zijn. De rest waren er allemaal al, hard aan het proberen om haar babytjes op te voeden tot genadeloze moordmachines. Maar ze had Kwul verteld om uit haar ogen te blijven totdat hij ophield met bloed druppelen. Hoe haalde hij het in zijn hoofd om terug te komen! Eindelijk begonnen Glory's andere slaafjes ook op te kijken naar de bron van het geluid. Glory zelf had Kwul natuurlijk veel eerder aan horen komen, want ze had een goddelijk gehoor.

"Meesteres!" riep Kwul uit terwijl hij hijgend en buiten adem binnen kwam rennen. Hij wierp zich voor haar op de grond, zoals het hoorde. "O Beeldschone, O Zij Bij Wiens Glimlach De Zon Zich Beschaamd Verschuilt En De Sterren Bittere Tranen—!"

"Jajaja," viel Glory hem in de rede voordat ze in slaap viel. "Vertel me nou maar wat er helemaal aan de hand is, oké, Kwul liefie?"

"Uw wens is mijn bevel, o…" Glory keek hem eens goed aan. "Ahem. Er is boven een man, een valse indringer, O Er Zalig Uitziende."

Glory klapte blij in haar handen. "_Jippie!_ Er is iemand gekomen om vermoord te worden, omdat ik het zo gewenst heb! Ik ben lekker echt een god!" Haar lieve hielenlikkertjes stonden allemaal afwachtend, en sommigen een beetje angstig, naar haar te kijken. "Nou?" vroeg Glory hen. "gaan jullie de Fyarldemonen nog loslaten of hoe zit dat?" haastig deden ze zoals ze zei. Ondertussen probeerde Glory haar bevelen aan de wezens uit te leggen. Met Fyarls wist je natuurlijk nooit zeker hoeveel ze echt begrepen, maar zolang ze 'dood!' maar begrepen zou het wel goed komen. Toen haar slaafjes ze eenmaal in de richting van de trap duwden begonnen de Fyarldemonen al snel te rennen.

"Prettige jacht, schatjes!" riep Glory ze achterna. Ze wreef blij in haar handen. Dit ging toch wel zo ontzettend leuk worden! Ze was _dol_ op dit leven.

* * *

Nadat het wezen er vandoor ging, verkende Angel zo voorzichtig mogelijk de hele kamer, en daarna de aangrenzenden. Tot zoverre had verder hij niets levends of ondoods gevonden. Nu hij erover nadacht had het wezen dat hij _had_ gezien er helemaal niet zo angstaanjagend uitgezien. Toch leek het hem een beetje te toevallig dat hij net nu hij op weg was om de goede strijd te gaan strijden een demon tegenkwam—want er was geen twijfel mogelijk dat het wezen een demon was geweest. Angel geloofde niet in het noodlot, niet echt. Er waren wel voorspellingen die uitkwamen, dat was waar, maar die waren meestal meer waarschuwingen of gebruiksaanwijzingen voor cataclysmische gebeurtenissen dan onafwendbare toekomsten. Toch was hij niet bereid om te geloven dat het toeval was dat hij hier en nu was. Hij mocht dan niet in het noodlot geloven, maar hij wist uit ervaring dat er Hogere Machten bestonden die hem makkelijk hierheen gestuurd konden hebben.

Afgezien van de demon was Angel opgelucht over wat hij vond. Het oude huis zou het prima doen als schuilplaats tegen het dodelijke daglicht. Het huis was al lange tijd verlaten, en op een enkele kapotte tafel of stoel met drie poten na was het helemaal leeg, maar de ramen waren nog altijd bedekt met dikke gordijnen. Hij zou er veilig rond kunnen lopen.

Plotseling gromde Angels maag, wat hem weer aan een heel ander probleem deed denken. Dat was anders snel opgelost. De afgelopen week had hij zich ruim te goed gedaan aan het varkensbloed van de slager dat Whistler hem overtuigd had om te nemen, en hij was weer gewend geraakt aan vaste maaltijden, maar in de jaren daarvoor had Angel geleerd om het tussen de ratten door lang uit te houden. Deze ene nacht zonder maaltijd lukte hem ook nog wel.

Bovendien waren er belangrijker dingen om zich zorgen over te maken. Noodlot of niet, als hij zijn dagverblijf moest delen met andere demonen, dan kon hij dat maar beter weten. Het kon natuurlijk zo zijn dat het wezen dat hij gezien had een goedaardige demon was, of tenminste de enige in het huis. Hij betwijfelde het, en zijn neus leek zijn vermoeden te bevestigen. De demon stonk een uur in de wind, maar zelfs als hij al jaren in het huis woonde zou de lucht niet zo sterk zijn geweest, niet in alle kamers waar hij geweest was. Nee, dit was de lucht van een groep demonen die recentelijk het huis hadden afgezocht.

Angel volgde zijn neus—helaas, want dat wezen stonk echt—en kwam terecht bij de trap. Meteen vroeg hij zich af of het landhuis een grote kelder had. Er waren veel demonen die waar mogelijk instinctief voor een ondergronds hol kozen. Angel zette een voet op de eerst tree, maar toen stopte hij.

Een onmenselijk gejank deed het hele trappenhuis trillen. Angel verstijfde, geschrokken. Dat gejank kende hij, vol van ongebreidelde, ongerichte woede en verwoestingslust. Hij had ooit een paar wezens in dienst gehad toen hij nog Angelus, de Gesel van Europa was, die net zo gejankt hadden. Fyarldemonen.

De Orde van Chrezanthus, eeuwenoude rivalen van de Meesters Orde van Aurelius, waarvan Darla ooit lid was geweest, had zijn maker gevangengenomen. Normaal gesproken zou Darla de eerste zijn die bezwaar maakte als hij dacht dat ze niet voor zichzelf kon zorgen en haar uit de problemen probeerde te helpen, maar deze keer kon ze het zelf echt niet aan. In het zuiden van de Balkan stond er een oud kasteel dat van de Orde van Chrezanthus was, en zelfs met hulp van Spike en Drusilla wist hij dat de Chrezanthianen er teveel man hadden om te overweldigen. Dus had hij drie Fyarldemonen gekocht van een magiër. Het waren bejaarde Fyarls, met nog hoogstens een maand te leven, maar Fyarls werden alleen maar sterker naar mate ze ouder werden, tot de dag dat ze dood neervielen aan toe.

Hij had al bijna spijt van de aankoop—zulke stomme schepsels kon hij gewoonweg _niet_ uitstaan—maar hij wist dat hij ze hard nodig zou hebben.

Er klonk het geluid van een klap. "Verdomde klojo!" vloekte Spike. "Je houdt je rukkerspoten van Dru af, hoor je?"

Een van de Fyarls jankte luidkeels.

"Je zingt zo mooi met je tenen," complimenteerde Drusilla het. "Dat vindt Ms Edith ook."

Vermoeid slaakte hij een zucht en wendde zich af van zijn uitzicht op het fort van de Orde van Chrezanthus. Ze hoorden zich allemaal stil te houden totdat hij een aanvalsplan had uitgevogeld, maar als ze zo bleven zaniken kon elke eikel ze vinden. Hij stond op het punt om Spike eens goed zijn vet te geven—Drusilla's kroost kleineren ging hem altijd erg goed af—maar intussen maakte het toch niet veel meer uit. Hij had wel genoeg gezien, en hij had besloten om de Fyarldemonen de frontale aanval in te sturen. De Chrezanthianen hadden enkele tientallen mensen als slaven, en die zouden allemaal op de Fyarls afgaan. Als het even meezat, dan zouden de meeste vampieren in de Orde er ook intrappen.

Hij draaide zich om om het bevel te geven, en stond plotsklaps oog in oog met een van de Fyarls. Spikes mes stak uit een van het monsters ogen, en het jankte alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing.

Angel knipperde met zijn ogen, en staarde toen niet in één, maar in de twee gezonde ogen van de Fyarldemon die de trap op kwam stormen in het heden.

Die keer dat Darla gevangen had gezeten was het allemaal goed gekomen—voor zijn demonisch kant, tenminste. Nadat Spike die eerste in zijn oog had gestoken waren zijn Fyarldemonen gek geworden van razernij, en hij, Spike en Drusilla hadden nauwelijks de tijd gehad om Darla te redden voordat ze de hele plaats afbraken. Er waren erg weinig overlevenden geweest onder de Orde van Chrezanthus.

De Fyarldemon ramde met zijn hoofd op Angel in, waardoor hij de gang doorgeslingerd werd. Er volgden er na die eerste nog meer, merkte Angel terwijl hij duizelig weer opstond.

Snel stormde hij naar voren, in de aanval. Toen hij daarna weer opstond, deed het pijn. Waarschijnlijk een rib gekneusd. Het kon zijn dat het die was die hij in het auto-ongeluk bezeerd had; misschien had hij nog niet genoeg tijd gehad om echt te genezen. Twee Fyarldemonen waren nu al bovenaan de trap, en Angel zag nog minstens drie anderen die ze achterna kwamen. Ze leken erg jong—hun gepantserde exoskelet was nog niet eens goed gehard—maar met die aantallen zou het nauwelijks verschil maken.

Deze demonen waren sterker dan hij was, niet iets waar Angel veel ervaring mee had in een gevecht, en hij dacht diep na om de goede truc te bedenken deze situatie. Hij herinnerde zich een van zijn slachtoffers, een jonge vrouw, nauwelijks meer dan een meisje, maar alles behalve een Slayer. Ondanks zijn kracht had zij effectief weerstand weten te bieden. Hij hield haar armen klem achter haar rug en leunde naar voren om haar in haar nek te bijten. Langzaamaan, zodat haar paniek goed de kans had om te groeien en het bloed net dat beetje extra te geven. Ze was niet aan het gillen. Dat verraste hem, want hij kon haar angst toch zeker ruiken. Misschien was ze stom. Niet dat het haar überhaupt goed gedaan zou hebben, want het enige teken van beschaving voor kilometers in de omtrek was de herberg waar ze buiten stonden. Het gebouw hing zo vol met kruisen en knoflook dat hij het niet kon verdragen om er naar binnen te gaan. Het was duidelijk dat de mensen hier van vampieren wisten, en gepast bang waren.

Toen zijn tanden haar nek raakten, klaar om de tere huid te penetreren, sloeg ze plotseling haar hoofd tegen het zijne aan. De hoek tussen haar slaap en haar voorhoofd beukte recht tegen zijn vampier-versterkte voorhoofd aan. Het moest haar meer pijn hebben gedaan dan hem, maar toch wankelde hij, en zij was voorbereid. Terwijl hij zijn evenwicht nog stond te proberen terug te krijgen, klom de vrouw op de een of andere manier met haar voeten tegen zijn lichaam op, tussen zijn armen door, totdat hij haar ondersteboven hield, met haar armen voor haar in plaats van achter haar rug. Doordat het volle gewicht van de vrouw opeens aan hem hing viel hij voorover, en verloor hij zijn grip op haar armen. De vrouw landde met haar overvaller bovenop zich, maar wist dat simpel op te lossen door haar benen uit te schoppen en hem met behulp van zijn eigen vaart over zich heen te lanceren.

Onmiddelijk stond hij weer overeind, maar ze rende al naar binnen. Hij mocht dan later die nacht de hele herberg platgebrand hebben, en er mochten dan wel geen overlevenden geweest zijn, maar de manier waarop de vrouw hem te lijf was gegaan was erg effectief geweest door zijn eigen kracht tegen hem te gebruiken.

Helaas kreeg Angel niet de kans om zo'n tactiek uit te proberen. Tegen de tijd dat hij het heden weer helder voor ogen had hadden de Fyarls hem al bereikt. Ze beukten hem tegen de grond en schopten hem met hun geklauwde poten. Het enige dat Angel op dat moment nog in leven hield was dat de Fyarldemonen zo dicht om hem heen opeen gedrongen stonden dat geen van hen—en er waren er nu meer dan Angel op dat moment kon tellen—de ruimte had om te bukken en even een arm of zelfs een hoofd los te rukken.

Keer op keer werd hij door trap na trap geraakt. De laatste keer dat Angel zo'n pijn had geleden—Nee! Hij moest zich concentreren, moest aan zijn verlossing denken—zijn boetedoening en zijn verlossing. Hij herinnerde zich nog altijd de laatste keer dat hij zo'n pijn had geleden, toen de vampierjager Holtz hem gevangengenomen en gemarteld had, maar nu bleef hij zich in ieder geval bewust van het heden.

Een van die zware poten kwam weer op zijn hoofd afvliegen, en Angels handen schoten instinctief naar voren. Maar in plaats van dat hij ze gebruikte om de trap af te weren greep Angel de voet stevig vast. Een andere Fyarl raakte hem in zijn maag, en hij kreunde, maar hij bleef vasthouden. De Fyarldemon wiens voet hij vast had gromde onbegrijpend. Plots draaide Angel met alle macht, en de Fyarl ging neer. In zijn val stootte het nog twee anderen omver, die op hun beurt weer anderen raakten. Een paar pijnlijke momenten later lag alles en iedereen in de gang in een kluwen opeen.

Angel wurmde zich zo snel mogelijk vanonder die verwarde hoop. Het deed letterlijk overal pijn, maar hij kon nog altijd lopen, hoe mank ook, dus ging hij op het trappenhuis af.

Maar toen hij daar eenmaal aankwam werd hij door een bekend gejank gewaarschuwd dat er nog meer Fyarldemonen op weg waren van beneden. Hij vroeg zich even angstig af hoeveel van de monsters er wel niet waren, en vluchtte vervolgens in de tegenovergestelde richting, naar boven.

* * *

"… u de waarheid te vertellen, de hele waarheid en niets dan de waarheid?"

"Dat zweer ik," antwoordde Whistler afwezig. Hij was met zijn gedachten niet echt in de rechtszaal.

"Mr McDonald, stelt u uw vragen maar."

"Dank u, edelachtbare," zei de slimme, jonge advocaat. "Mr Whistler, zou u kunnen beschrijven hoe u mijn cliënt voor het eerst ontmoette?" Whistler maakte zich zorgen over de vampier, Angel. Hij wou dat de Powers That Be Onduidelijk voor één keertje eens wat moeite hadden gedaan om zichzelf uit te leggen.

"Uw cliënt?" loog hij gemakkelijk. "Voordat ik deze rechtszaal ingesleept werd had ik die kerel van mijn leven nog niet gezien. Eigenlijk was dat nog waar ook. Hij had het ding immers nog niet eerder in zijn menselijke vorm gezien. Het enige dat Whistler uit de visioenen dacht te begrijpen was dat Angel de wereld zou redden van de wederopstanding van de demon Acathla, maar dat zou nog jaren duren.

"Hoe verklaart u het dan dat mijn cliënt u zonder problemen uit een rij verdachten kon plukken?" groef McDonald. Als Angel zo nodig nu al in Sunnydale—midden op de Hellmouth—moest zijn, dan betekende dat dat hij nog heel wat meer te doen zou hebben voor die tijd. De vampier was er gewoon nog niet klaar voor. Whistler kon dat zelfs nog zien. Niet na de eeuw die Angel net achter de rug had. "Mr Whistler?" Hoe het hem ook dwars zat, hij zou gewoon op de Powers That Be moeten vertrouwen.

"Goeie voorbereiding door zijn advocaat?"

* * *

Die keer dat Holtz en zijn maatjes van de kerk hem uiteindelijk gevangen namen, toen had hij zo hard en zo ver gerend als nu, maar dat moest dan toch zeker de enige keer zijn. Na die eerste was hij nog twee verdiepingen verder omhooggedreven, en het enige wat hij zelf had weten te bereiken was dat het hem gelukt was om zijn tegenstanders te tellen, en om een of twee van ze een blauwe plek te bezorgen.

Heel eventjes pauzeerde Angel om zijn omgeving in zich op te nemen. Hij kreunde inwendig. De vampier hoefde het schuine dak niet te zien om te merken dat hij op de zolder was aanbeland. Er waren geen nieuwe verdiepingen meer om weer een paar minuten te rekken. Er waren zelfs geen kamers om zijn achtervolgers in kwijt te raken als in een doolhof—de zolder was één grote open ruimte. Er lag hier meer troep in het rond dan op de vorige verdiepingen, maar Angel zag niets dat hij als wapen kon gebruiken. Zoals misschien een paar vaatjes buskruit, of mogelijk een atoombom, die over waren van de Burgeroorlog.

Zilver. Je zou zilver nodig moeten hebben om een Fyarldemon te doden. Weinig kans dat _dat_ daar zomaar ergens rond zou slingeren.

Angels vampierengehoor waarschuwde hem dat de Fyarls hem alweer op zijn hielen zaten, en hij sprong haastig weg van de trap. Tot dan toe had Angel nog geluk gehad. De Fyarls waren zo gek van woede dat ze nauwelijks verschil zagen tussen Angel en hun soortgenoten, en Angel had steeds wanneer ze op elkaar in begonnen te slaan van de verwarring gebruik kunnen maken om weer eventjes te ontsnappen.

Het was vrij pijnlijk om toe te geven, maar op dat moment was Angel geen klap waard in een gevecht. Hij was gewoonweg te makkelijk afgeleid—of, wat dichter bij de waarheid lag, hij geloofde er niet echt in dat hij door hoorde te vechten, na alles wat hij had gedaan. In hap-klare brokken gescheurd worden leek eigenlijk precies wat hij verdiende. Maar wat hij echt verdiende was dat hij alles moest geven voor de goede strijd. Nou hoefde hij alleen zichzelf daar nog maar van te overtuigen.

Er kwam een Fyarldemon de trap op rennen. Angel greep naar hem en kreeg een van het wezens gekromde hoorns te pakken. Hij wilde het wezens hoofd tegen de grond slaan, maar merkte het te laat toen de demon zijn nekspieren aanspande, en voordat hij het wist klapte de Fyarldemon met zijn nek, werd Angel van zijn voeten getrokken, en vloog hij door de lucht.

Stofwolken golfden op van de grond waar Angel een ruwde landing maakte. Onmiddelijk sprong hij overeind, want hij had weinig keus, maar toch begon hij zich af te vragen waarom hij nog zo zijn best deed. Hij was alleen zijn lijden maar aan het verlengen. Er zaten vierentwintig Fyarls achter hem aan, meer dan hij er ooit eerder bij elkaar had gezien. Ze werkten dan wel niet bepaald goed samen, maar een van hen zou al genoeg zijn om de klus te klaren. Nee! Verdomme, de goede strijd! Er zouden nog meer mensen sterven dan waar hij nu al schuldig aan was als hij niet lang genoeg in leven bleef om wat het ook was waarvoor Whistler hem naar Sunnydale had gestuurd te doen. Dat kon hij niet laten gebeuren.

Deze keer zag Angel de klap niet eens aankomen, maar hij had mazzel. Het was het soort klap dat hem door de lucht slingerde, te verdwaasd om het uit te gillen van de pijn, en niet het soort klap dat hem recht op de vloer indreef, waar de Fyarls hem opnieuw te grazen konden nemen, voordat hij ook maar kon bewegen.

Snel trok Angel zich weer overeind, en hij speelde het zelfs klaar om de Fyarldemon die met zijn hoofd vooruit op hem af kwam stormen te ontwijken. Dit ging zo niet. Een beetje half geloven in een kans op verlossing was simpelweg niet genoeg om Angel op het scherpst van de snede te houden, zodat hij in zijn duistere en verwrongen wereld kon functioneren.

Hij greep naar de pols die aan de vuist die op hem gericht was vast zat en klemde hem achter de rug van de Fyarl. Maar toen herinnerde hij zich hoe vaak hij op die manier wel niet de armen van zijn maaltijden had gebroken. Toen hij weer tot zichzelf kwam lag hij op de vloer, en rolde hij zo goed als het ging weg van de poot die met duizelingwekkende kracht neerstortte op de plaats waar hij lag. Angel bleef doorrollen, en wist zo dan tenminste zijn jagers nog in verwarring te brengen.

Helaas zou zijn bekentenis aan zichzelf hem weinig helpen. Zelfs zijn wilde, onberekenbare kant zou hem hier niet meer uit kunnen redden, al had hij al gedurfd om die los te laten. Hij had een plan nodig, en hij was niet helder genoeg om er een te bedenken.

Plotseling sloot iets zich om zijn enkel. De Fyarldemon die Angel in zijn klauwen had begon hem in het rond te zwaaien. Rond en rond en rond. Vastgehouden aan een enkele voet zwaaide Angel door de lucht, en hij raakte een, twéé andere Fyarls met genoeg kracht om ze op hun gat te gooien. Toen lieten de klauwen los. Angel vloog door de lucht, en de muur aan de andere kant van de zolder kwam steeds dichter bij. Hij zette zich schrap, want hij verwachtte dat hij hard genoeg van de muur af zou stuiteren om al zijn botten te breken.

Maar dat deed hij niet. Hij knalde dwars door de muur heen. Angel wist niet of hij door een dichtgetimmerd raam was gegaan, of gewoon door een stukje slechte bouwkunst. Hij kreeg niet de kans om te kijken of er glasscherven lagen. Want het moment dat hij door de muur vloog werd hij ondergedompeld in heet, allesverzengend zonlicht.

Angel gilde het uit van de pijn.

* * *

Lachend stelde Glory zich voor dat ze het huis kon voelen schudden terwijl haar Fyarl-babytjes er doorheen stormden. Ze lieten ondertussen ongetwijfeld een spoor van bloed en ingewanden van hun ongelukkige slachtoffer achter. Wie weet? Misschien kon ze het ook wel voelen. Ze was zo goed, dat ze af en toe zelfs haarzelf nog verbaasde. Er klonk een gebrul vol ongeremde gewelddadigheid van boven, en in de hele troonzaal keken zelfs haar slaafjes geschrokken op toen ze het hoorden.

Opgewekt wreef Glory in haar handen. Dit was nou waar ze voor leefde, pijn en martelingen en vernietiging en dood. Het was het enige van vastzitten in deze helverlaten dimensie dat nog een beetje de moeite waard was, en ook het enige waardoor zij zich liet afleiden van haar lange zoektocht naar de Sleutel die in het slot zou passen van de deur die haar uit haar rechtmatige thuis hield. Ze maakte een grimas. Voor zover ze de kans kreeg om naar het ding op zoek te gaan, gevangen als ze bijna voortdurend was in het lichaam van een sterveling. Vorig jaar, in oktober, hadden alle tekenen perfect op één lijn gelegen. Als Glory toen vrij was geweest en haar Sleutel had gehad, als haar slaafjes er niet in gefaald hadden om hem voor haar te vinden, dan was ze nu lekker thuis geweest, en was ze haar mede-helgoden aan het straffen geweest zoals geen helgod ooit was gestraft.

Zonde, was het. Ze had Smeeg voor die mislukking moeten doden, en hij was altijd een favoriet van haar geweest. Gaf haar altijd van die mooie complimentjes. Ach, nou ja, hem vermoorden was tenminste nog lollig geweest.

Ze wou echt dat ze op dat moment boven was, zodat ze kon toekijken, of zelfs mee kon doen met het doden. Maar Glory wist best dat een deel van opvoeden bestond uit aan de kant gaan en je babytjes dingen zelf laten doen. En ze dan doden als ze een teleurstelling waren.

"Dreg!" riep ze, en meteen kwam haar schurftige slaafje aanschuifelen. "Bereid iedereen voor om weg te gaan." Ze glimlachte. "Als mijn babytjes boven klaar zijn wil ik ze meteen meenemen naar de echte wereld—en hem met de grond gelijk maken."

* * *

Angel brandde.

Het zonlicht verzengde hem, en zijn huid stond vol met vlammen. Hij had maar enkele momenten om te betreuren dat hij aan het sterven was, dat hij Whistler zou teleurstellen, dat hij de wereld zou teleurstellen, voordat het schelle licht van de dag hem zou verorberen. Hoe pijnlijk het ook was, dit was niet de ergste manier om aan je einde te komen. Voor Angel, en met hem de meeste vampieren die hij had gekend, was het kwijtraken van de zon het éne ding van vampier worden dat hem zelfs al dwars had gezeten toen hij nog een demon was.

Maar tot Angels verrassing keerden zijn laatste gedachten zich niet tot zijn tekortkomingen, zoals ze meestal deden. Er was maar één ding waar hij in plaats daarvan aan kon denken. Eén beeld stond hem helder voor zijn geest, helderder dan wat dan ook voor zo lang als hij zich kon herrinneren was geweest. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat hij een openbaring had.

Plotseling kwam Angel tot leven—en toen overleefde hij.

* * *

Lang geleden, in de slechte oude tijd toen een heel continent beefde bij het horen van zijn naam en hem haar Gesel noemde, waren mensen niet de enigen waarop hij gejaagd had. O, Angelus had niets tegen de meesten van zijn mede-vampieren, of tegen het merendeel van de andere wezens.

Het waren de zogenaamde volbloed-demonen die hij niet uit kon staan. Zoveel van hen keken neer op vampieren vanwege hun menselijke erfgoed, hun beperkingen en wat zij zagen als weinig macht. En niemand—niemand!—waagde het ongestraft om op Angelus neer te kijken.

In de winter van 1780 op 1781 had hij een zo'n wezen geconfronteerd, misschien wel de machtigste demon die hij ooit ontmoet had. De _Hraec Valgaris_, de Zielengauwdief, was een van de weinige aartsdemonen die niet van de aarde waren verdreven toen de mensheid opkwam. Ondanks al zijn macht had het daarvoor toch een pittige prijs moeten betalen. De _Hraec Valgaris_ had sinds het begin der tijden in gevangenschap in de aarde gelegen, eeuw na eeuw bewaakt door de mensheid. Totdat Angelus de wachters afslachtte, en de Zielengauwdief eindelijk vrij was gebroken.

De _Hraec Valgaris_ was bevrijd, maar het mistte nog wel een vleselijk vat om zijn geest te bevatten, en Angelus was handig in de buurt. Ze hadden over het bezit van zijn lichaam gevochten, maar uiteindelijk was Angelus als winnaar uit de strijd gekomen. Niet omdat hij machtiger was, herinnerde Angel zich in het heden, niet bepaald. Maar omdat de _Hraec Valgaris_ onwennig was aan zijn eigen langverloren macht, en Angelus het misleid had zodat het door zijn eigen macht verslagen werd.

Wat Angelus toen kon, kon Angel nu.

* * *

Angel kwam tot leven, omdat hij plotseling wist wat hij moest doen, hoe hij door kon gaan. Angel overleefde, omdat een van de Fyarldemonen hem bijna hetzelfde moment dat hij door de muur het zonlicht in knalde weer terug naar binnen trok, zonder zich te beseffen dat het het leven van de vampier redde. Angel was flink zongebruind, maar dat was ook alles. Zo gauw als hij losschoot uit het gat in de muur liet de Fyarldemon zijn voeten gaan, en het en zijn soortgenoten stonden klaar om Angel aan een hoopje as te trappen.

Maar toen Angel uit het gat in de muur plofte, scheen het zonlicht de duistere zolder binnen, en de Fyarls slaakten een schrille kreet en bedekten hun ogen. Een paar seconden later waren ze al weer gekalmeerd, gerust dat het bij een nauwe straal van het felle licht bleef, maar een paar seconden was alles dat Angel nodig had.

Tijdens het moment dat zijn tegenstanders niets konden zien, sommigen omdat ze tegen het licht in keken, anderen omdat ze hun ogen hadden bedekt met hun handen, snelde Angel overeind. Hij landde tussen twee van de monsters in, haalde met de eerste twee vingers van elke hand uit, en raakte elk van de Fyarls in een oog. Ogen waren altijd kwetsbaar, wat voor pantsering een demon ook over de rest van zijn lichaam had. Onmiddellijk sprong en viel Angel achterover, uit de weg. De twee Fyarls snauwden van de pijn en haalden blindelings uit. Ze raakten elkaar, en vielen in een hoop neer, vastberaden om wraak te nemen.

Angel rolde niet terug overeind zoals hij van plan was. De sluwheid die hem ooit zo gevreesd had gemaakt was weer helemaal terug, en iedere kans die hij zag was al zo goed als genomen. Met al zijn macht zette Angel zijn tanden in het been waarnaast hij geland was. Zijn tanden kwamen niet door het pantser heen, maar toch krijste de demon van de pijn en boog het voorover om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Angel greep het bij beide hoorns en trok. De Fyarl vloog door een onwillige salto en landde met een grom op zijn rug. Angel hield de hoorns nog steeds stevig vast en plantte zijn voeten op het de schouders van het wezen. Hij trok, en draaide. Het onmiskenbare geknars van een brekende nek weerklonk luid. Nog een beetje meer spanning op hoorns, en ze braken af.

Met de vaart die de linkerhoorn kreeg toen hij losbrak toegevoegd aan Angels eigen kracht slingerde de vampier het wapen over zijn hoofd waar hij op de grond lag, en doorboorde de bepantserde borstkas van de Fyarldemon die uit die richting aan kwam stormen. De Fyarl bleef overeind toen Angel de hoorn terugtrok, maar het was erg genoeg verwond dat het terugdeinsde en een oorverdovende kreet.

Zilver. Er waren zo veel rassen van mystieke wezens die slechts door één soort stof gedood konden worden. Zo waren er de houten staken voor vampieren; alleen zilver kon een weerwolf kwaad doen; om het Aziatische Thoekbeest te doden had je zuiver koper nodig, en voor de Afrikaanse tak van het ras was het goud; Djingeesten waren dodelijk allergisch voor alcohol—en denk maar niet dat ze ooit ophielden daarover te klagen. Maar in Angels ervaring, of lievergezegd in Angelus' ervaring, ging alles dood als je het maar in genoeg stukken scheurde.

Eén sprong, en Angel stond klaar in een gevechtshouding. Eén Fyarldemon lag dood aan zijn voeten. Slechts één Fyarl stond op van waar Angel twee van de monsters tegen elkaar op had gezet, en bloed droop van zijn klauwen en tanden. De overgebleven Fyarldemonen wendden zich nu allemaal naar waar hij klaarstond met een bloedscherpe, afgebroken hoorn in iedere hand.

Twee neer. Tweeëntwintig te gaan.

Angels gezicht rekte zich uit op een manier die hij niet gewend was, en vormde een gelaatsuitdrukking die hij al meer dan een eeuw niet meer gevormd had.

Hij grijnsde.

* * *

Glory keek vol afschuw toe terwijl de Fyarldemonen begonnen te sterven. Ze kon natuurlijk niet echt zien, of voelen, of horen, of ruiken wat er gaande was, maar ze was nog altijd een god, en ze had goddelijke zintuigen die uniek waren aan wat zij was. Plus, uiteraard, ze was aanwezig geweest bij de geboorte van de Fyarls, en ze waren haar babytjes, en dat gaf haar macht over hen.

Het eerste dat de god voelde was een gevoel van verontwaardiging. Hoe durfde die man die demonen te doden? Ze waren van haar! Zij en zij alleen, _Glory_, zou bepalen wie er afgeslacht zou worden! Haar hielenlikkers krompen rond haar ineen toen zij woord gaf aan haar woede met een doodeng gekrijs. Ze stampte met een voet, en de troonzaal trilde op zijn grondvesten. De troon zelf stuiterde een paar meter weg en viel toen op zijn rug.

Het tweede dat Glory voelde kwam zelfs voor haar als een verrassing. Het was een vurig enthousiasme. Het mocht dan wel een verrassing zijn, maar onverklaarbaar was het niet. Dood en lijden was altijd zoveel meer bevredigend wanneer ze het met haar eigen twee handen toebracht.

Ze zou ook wel medelijden gehad hebben met haar zogenaamde babytjes, maar ja, als ze dat gewild hadden, dan hadden ze maar niet zo'n teleurstelling moeten zijn, weet je?

Glory nam een stap voorwaarts, en weer trilde de zaal, en waarschijnlijk ook het hele landhuis erboven. Haar hielenlikkertjes vluchtten naar hun holletjes, inloopkasten, of zelfs helemaal het huis uit, naar waar ze ook dachten dat ze veilig waren voor de moord—nee, de massamoord—die ze in de ogen van hun godheid zagen. Nou, echt kwalijk kon ze het hen niet nemen. Als ze één muur overeind liet staan zou ze zichzelf verbazen, en als ook maar een van haar trouwe slaafjes zich gedood liet worden in de verwoesting, zou ze er pisnijdig om zijn.

En toen, plotseling, voordat ze verder nog een stap kon zetten, voelde ze _hem_ naar boven komen.

"Nee!" gilde ze, en greep haar hoofd tussen haar handen bij haar gekrulde haar en kneep alsof dat hem tegen zou houden. "Niet nu! Dat laat ik je niet doen!"

Haar lichaam golfde, en het was niet meer dat van haar.

Een jongeman viel neer op zijn knieën. "Laat me…"

Zijn lichaam golfde, en het was weer van haar.

Glory grauwde, en duwde zich overeind naar haar handen en knieën. "Ik laat het niet—"

Haar lichaam golfde.

"… gaan!" De jongeman snakte naar adem, uitgeput alsof hij net een marathon had gerend. Toen hij weer op adem was gekomen stond hij voorzichtig op. Van het korte leren jurkje dat hij aanhad keek hij nauwelijks meer op, al zuchtte hij er nog wel bij. Het was een enge gedachte, maar het was minder erg dan wat hij de vorige keer aan had gehad. "Waar ben ik?" vroeg hij zich af. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Een kelder, en zeker een lege kelder, zou die vraag niet voor hem beantwoorden. Hij zou er gewoon vandoor moeten gaan en het voor zichzelf uitvinden.

Hij hoopte maar dat hij in godsnaam wat degelijke kleren vond voordat hij de beschaving bereikte.

* * *

Uren later, nadat de zon uiteindelijk veilig onder de westelijke horizon was verdwenen, stapte Angel naar buiten uit het nu werkelijk verlaten gebouw. De schurftige demonen zoals de eerste die hij er gezien had had hij uren geleden al weg zien vluchten als ratten van een zinkend schip, maar daar maakte hij zich weinig zorgen over. Zonder hun leger van Fyarls was er weinig kans dat die voor wie dan ook een echte bedreiging zouden vormen.

Zijn verwondingen waren er natuurlijk nog steeds, maar hij negeerde ze. De rust die hij het grootste gedeelte van de dag, nadat de strijd afgelopen was, gedwongen was om te nemen, had hem goed gedaan. Zijn overgebleven wonden zouden met een beetje tijd vanzelf over gaan. Zou gauw als hij Sunnydale bereikte en een slager vond om hem aan bloed te helpen dat hem van energie zou voorzien, zou hij prima in orde zijn.

Hij negeerde zijn verwondingen, en uit zijn loopritme sprak een afstand-verorberende zelfverzekerdheid, bijna enthousiast. Hij haastte zich richting de plaats waar alleen de meest kwaadaardigen en de meest stommen heen wilden als ze eenmaal wisten wat het was. Angel had zijn motivatie gevonden.

Toen Whistler naar hem toe was gekomen, toen hij nog 's wereld's zieligste schepsel was, jaar na jaar in de goot lag, zich overdag onder afval begroef en zich af en toe voedde met een enkele rat, had de slechtgeklede demon alles wat in zijn macht lag gedaan om Angel ervan te overtuigen om de goede zaak in zijn hart op te nemen. En Angel had het gewild. Hij had het nodig. Hij had gewild dat er iets goeds in zijn bestaan zou zijn, iets waar hij ondanks al het andere trots op kon zijn. En bovendien had hij geweten dat het gewoon het juiste was om te doen.

Maar het had niet gewerkt. Hoe hard hij het ook probeerde, het vechten in de goede strijd was niet genoeg om Angel een reden te geven om door te gaan. Nog niet, in ieder geval. Uiteindelijk zou hij nog wel zo ver komen.

Totdat die dag kwam zou Angel doorgaan voor iets anders dat Whistler hem had gegeven. Hij kon de goede zaak niet in zijn hart opnemen als zijn hart al vol was. Hoewel ze hem niet eens kende, zou Angel alles wat hij had geven voor _haar_. Want toen hij in dat ene moment van zonlicht had gedacht dat hij aan zijn einde zou komen, was haar gezicht het enige waar hij aan kon denken. De Slayer.

Buffy.

Hij was haar zijn leven nu al schuldig, en wat het ook kostte, hij zou voor haar hetzelfde betekenen.

_fin_

* * *

Like it? Then why not check out my original fantasy saga FULCRUM, available in e-book on Amazon Kindle and Smashwords, or start reading for free on my website TelltaleProductions dot nl (link in profile).


End file.
